


Одеяло

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13  драбблы [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Название:ОдеялоАвтор:fandom Kings 2018Бета:fandom Kings 2018Размер:драббл, 661 словоПейринг/Персонажи:Джек Бенджамин/Мишель Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард/Мишель БенджаминКатегория:гет, слэшЖанр:драма, романсРейтинг:PG-13Предупреждения:инцестКраткое содержание:У них было одеяло, их тайный лоскутный замок.Для голосования:#. fandom Kings 2018 - "Одеяло"





	Одеяло

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Одеяло  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**   
> **Размер:** драббл, 661 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Мишель Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджамин, Дэвид Шепард/Мишель Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** гет, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** инцест  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У них было одеяло, их тайный лоскутный замок.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Одеяло"

У них было одеяло. Одно на двоих. Яркое, лоскутное, тяжелое. Им можно было накрываться с головой, скрываясь от остального мира в замке с лоскутной крышей, где Мишель была принцессой, а Джек ее рыцарем. Или Джек был королем, а Мишель его королевой. Они накидывали одеяло на составленные в круг стулья и играли в полутьме, смотрели, как сквозь разноцветные лоскуты и дыры проникает в их замок солнечный свет — словно сквозь витраж в церкви.

Потом стулья пришлось убрать: ни принцу, ни принцессе не подобает играть, как деревенским детям. Но одеяло осталось — и кочевало из постели в постель. Они прятались под ним вдвоем, рассказывая друг другу печали и горести. Выплескивали обиду на родителей, усталость от церемоний или ожиданий.

Здесь, под тяжелой крышей из лоскутков, в жаркой темноте Мишель рассказала Джеку о своем первом поцелуе. Случайном и глупом, с тем, кого она даже не запомнила. Джек рассказал о своем первом поцелуе с парнем.

Они говорили обо всем. О результатах анализов, которые показали, что у Мишель рак. О выстраданной мечте о военной школе. О спасении и договоре с богом. О Джозефе.

На каждую тайну одного у второго находилась своя. Та, о которой невозможно рассказать при свете дня, встречая взгляд своего близнеца. Но здесь, в темноте, тайн между ними не было. Что бы ни случилось там, вне стен их лоскутного замка, оно не влияло на это единение. Они были одной душой, но не одной плотью. Хотя целовать друг друга перед сном, находя чужие губы на ощупь, было уже ритуалом. Они пробовали заходить дальше, губами и руками, и удовольствие, жаркое, стыдное, огнем заливало тела, вспыхивало искрами в темноте. Может быть, однажды они рискнули бы пойти до конца. Но у Мишель было ее обещание богу, а у Джека — Джозеф.

А потом все рухнуло, как упал однажды их замок из стульев. С грохотом и треском. Оставив их в одиночестве на ослепительно ярком свету.

Джек иногда думал, что в этом был виноват бог. Или Дэвид. Что, в принципе, было явлениями одного порядка.

Мишель его любила, а Джек, разъедаемый ревностью и одиночеством, ненавидел. И впервые, на ее фразу:

— Я принесла одеяло.

Ответил:

— Забери себе. Дарю.

То, что было дальше, — всего лишь грязевой сель, стронутый падением единственного камня. 

И хотя сейчас, через шесть лет после Лисьего леса, Джек все же стал королем, замка из лоскутов это не заменяло. Спустя две недели после коронации у него был огромный замок из камня, разрушенная войнами и мятежами, безумием Сайласа страна, армия, мир с Гефом. И племянник, который когда-нибудь унаследует его корону.

За шесть лет до этого была сестра.

За два года — военно-полевой роман. И вспоминать его так же больно, как замок из одеяла. Расстеленные под спиной куртки, искры от костра, взлетающие в звездное августовское небо, чужие губы на щиколотке. И поцелуи, влажные, горячие, вверх по голени, по колену, к внутренней стороне бедра. И хриплый шепот между поцелуями, речитатив, словно молитва: «Джек, Джек, Джек…»

И огненные бабочки под веками.

В Джека верили наотмашь и взахлеб. Его любили. И пусть все это рухнуло в тот день, когда Мишель сбежала по лестнице своего убежища и обняла Джека.

А потом обняла Дэвида.

И разрушить тот свет в их глазах Джек так и не смог.

А в результате — получил корону, которую Дэвид возложил на его голову. Джек не был тем, кто нужен богу, но оказался тем, кто нужен этой стране.

Еще он получил отличных министра здравоохранения и министра информации. Сестру и шурина, которого научился звать братом, не обращая внимания на вину и горечь на языке. 

Джек стоял у открытого окна и смотрел на темное ночное море. Вечером прошел дождь, и пахло водорослями, солью и совсем немного акацией. Прибой бился о скалы где-то внизу, и Джек не сразу услышал тихие шаги.

— Не стой у окна, просквозит.

Джек повернулся навстречу голосу сестры и замер. И внутри оборвалось что-то, словно во время прыжка со скалы в море. Зазвенело надеждой и страхом.

— Я...

Мишель облизнула губы и, оказавшись совсем близко, накинула на его плечи лоскутную тяжесть — страх и тайны, доверие и любовь.

— Мы... — Дэвид начал говорить и осекся, словно у него перехватило дыхание. — Мы принесли одеяло.


End file.
